The Clown Director's Cut swe
by ScbEk
Summary: Some murders happens on a company and the boss and a partner tries to get the killer, a clown killer


The Clown  
  
Det börjar en normal dag på jobbet som alla andra i Örnsköldsvik. Göran Olsson (direktör för GVT - GörnasVälgjordaTransitorer) skulle ha sammanträde med sina kompanjoner på kontoret omedelbart på morgonen. Den sista månaden har vi tappat 14 % inom köpta produkter, vi bör verkligen göra något åt detta, sade en av kollegorna. Jo jag tror att vi måste göra mer reklam.  
- Telefon Sir, sade betjänten till Göran! - Ursäkta mig, fortsätt ni så länge utan mig. Ja hallå! Detta är Göran Olsson. - Hej, det är Bengt Johnsson (vice direktör på GVT), ännu en av våra arbetare har blivit mördade igen. - VA, skrek han med en hög ton! Det är ju tredje den här månaden som en arbetstagare har blivit mördad. Vad är det som försiggår där? - Kom hit och se för dig själv. Är det inte på tiden att vi kontaktar polisen? Jag börjar minsann bli lite skraj jag med. Tänk om jag är nästa offer? - Är du trögtänkt eller? Om omvärlden får redan på det kommer ingen vilja handla våra produkter. Jag kommer imorgon bitti.  
  
Nästa morgon for Göran till fabriken som låg långt utanför staden Örnsköldsvik. Fabriken var uppbygg av sten och var därför stabil och den var också målad i svartröd färg.  
- Välkommen Göran, sade jag med en prima min. Som ni förstår har tre arbetare blivit mördade.  
- Kan ni visa mig offrens mordplatser?  
- Visst. Den förste blev mördad i städ rummet, den andre dog på lagret och den tredje i närheten av tvättrummen.  
- Hur blev dom mördade Bengt, sade Göran med en grubblande röst?  
- Alla offren har ett snitt runt halsen som menar att dom blivit skurna där och sedan inte fått luft från strupen.  
- Har ni några ledtrådar än?  
- Bara snittet runt halsen. Vi misstänker att mördarn använder ett slags Lie vapen. jo, det var en sak till. Han har lämnat cirkussaker efter varje mord.  
- Kan jag få se dom, sade Göran med en nyfiken blick. De båda direktörerna vandrade till det lilla arbetsrummet som fanns på fabrikens övervåning och där öppnade jag ett kassaskåp med alla ledtrådarna i. Jag överlämnade sedan Göran ledtrådarna och lät honom inspektera det. Jag sade sedan att det var bäst om vi kontaktade polisen i vilket fall. - Nej för fan! Ö vänta lite, ser du vad som står där Bengt? Jag ser lite dåligt som du vet. - Det står Cirkus Leon på den. Tror du det där mördarn finns? - Det är bara att hoppas på, sade Göran med ett stort smil som om vi hade upptäckt den skyldige.  
  
Dagen efter kör åker jag med Göran till cirkusen där vi hoppas på att finna mer ledtrådar, kanske en mördare också.  
- Välkomna till cirkus Leon mina herrar. Vad kan jag hjälpa till med? Söker ni jobb?  
- Nej det gör vi inte, vi söker Sebastian Alven. Det är jag, vad vill ni mig? - Vi tänkte ställa några frågor om det går bra? Går fint, fint. Följ med mig till min personliga vagn där vi kan prata ostört. De tre herrarna går till en grålila vagn lite snett bakom cirkusen som ljuvligt, sol, blänkande strålar gult över hela stället.  
- Hur många anställda clowner har ni här på cirkus Leon?  
- Vi hade tre stycken här om veckan, men en av dom fick sparken så nu är det bara två.  
- Varför sparkade ni henne, sade Göran medan han lutade sig bakåt på stolen.  
- Honom! Det är en kille och jag sparkade honom på grund av hans uppförande.  
- Uppförande? Vad menar ni med det herr Alven, sade jag plötsligt.  
- Han uppförde sig ofta illa och var ofta i slagsmål med dom andra clownerna. En gång skar han en av clownerna med en kniv. Han fick betala dryga böter för att den andre stämde honom på 20 000 om jag minns rätt. Han är nämligen en alkoholist.  
- Har han möjligen ett namn, den här bråkiga clownen?  
- Han heter Roy Mckwist och är en svensktalande holländare.  
- Jaså en utlänning! Det är sådana som gör vårt samhälle otryggt. Jag visste hela tiden att det var en utlänning. Det är bara dom som gör farliga saker helt enkelt.  
- Har ni adressen till honom så att vi kan besöka honom?  
- Nej, den har slängt borts. Får jag fråga vad allt detta har med och göra? Är han efterlyst för någonting? Jag kan kanske hjälpa till? Det är privata saker. Vi ringer dig om det är något. Jag gav honom sedan mitt visitkort. Bengt Johnsson, vice direktör för GVT, tele: 092-083 12. Stämmer detta? Ja, det gör det. Slå en signal om du hittar mer information om den här clownen. Jag och Göran tackade därpå för oss och vi åkte sedan tillbaka till kontoret i staden.  
- Vi bör verkligen ta reda på mer fakta om den där Roy Mckwist. Han kan vara straffad tidigare, vem vet?  
- Det har du antagligen rätt i Bengt. Vi söker mer fakta imorgon. Nu vill jag inte mer än hem och gosa med Angelica (Görans nyfödda barn).  
- Förstår precis. Jag ville det hela tiden med Elisabeth när hon var i den åldern. Nu för tiden blir det ej mycket gosa utan bara en kram då och då.  
  
Nästa morgon var bara helt makalös. Nu hade sommarn precis nått fram och det var fagert. Det ända jag ville nu, var att sola och bada, men jag och Göran hade en mördare att jaga, snyft. Jag var på väg till arbetet, men stannade som hastigast på McDonald's för att köpa lite mat då jag tvärt såg en clown i kön. Vad var detta för påhitt tänkte jag. När jag sen kollade där igen var han borta, men jag brydde mig inte. Jag ställde mig i kön och köpte snabbt det jag ville ha. Jag var nämligen försenad till jobbet. När jag därpå kom ut ur stället såg jag ett par jonglerings kulor på min motorhuv. Jag tog upp kulorna och där stod det: "Detta är bara en varning!" och plötsligt exploderade bilen. Jag flög genom fönstret på McDonald's och landade på marken. Sen dess har mitt huvud varit som en jonglerings boll konstapeln. Ok, tack för det Bengt. Vi hör av oss om vi hittar något. Om det är något, ring mig bara. Du har mitt nummer. Krya på dig. Det ska jag konstapeln. Oväntat ringer Görans mobil när han sitter i biblioteket och letar fakta om den misstänkte. Det är Göran som talar. Ja hallå, detta är dr Kufrer och jag är läkare. Er vän Bengt Johnsson har varit med om en bilbomb. VAD! Lever han? Ja det gör han. Läget är stabilt för tillfället. Han finns på Södra Fandrons sjukhus våning ett om ni undrar. Ok, tack för att ni ringde. Göran hoppade in i bilen och körde sedan raka vägen till sjukhuset som låg ungefär en halv mil där ifrån. Vad har hänt Bengt, sade Göran till mig med en rädsla inom sig. Jag mår bra, tack som frågar, det var en clown som lade jonglerings bollar på min motorhuv där stod det att detta är en varning eller så och sedan sa det bom och nu ligger jag här. Det måste ha varit han vi söker. Jo föresten, jag har hittat lite papper på han Roy Mc. Vad är det Bengt? Jag blev plötsligt stum i halsen och såg precis när detta inträffade en clown, beväpnad, gående bakom Göran. Jag försökte visa han att clownen var där, men det gick inte. Göran blir orolig och tänker springa efter en doktor, då han ser en clown med en lie i handen. Clownen skär Göran runt halsen och går sedan där ifrån. Under tiden får jag se Göran förblöda med ans jag inte kan göra någonting.  
  
Morgonen därpå kryllade det av poliser på sjukhuset. En man kommer in till mitt rum och börjar fråga en massa frågor om vad jag såg. Jag berättade exakt vad jag såg, men den här polismannen verkade tro att jag ljög. Det var allt Bengt. Tack för dina upplysningar, dom kan komma till nytta, sade han och gick.  
  
1 år senare hade jag slutat på GVT och börjat som en TV-reporter för Svenska Dagbladet. Morden hade upphört precis efter Görans död och ledtrådarna ledde ingen vart. Det som Göran hade uppskrivit om Roy Mckwist hade stulits och då var det inte mycket att göra åt. Vi visste nu var han bodde, men inga bevis hittades i hans hus när jag och polisen gjort en husrannsakan. Senare denna dag var jag på Stadium och interjuvade en ur det vinnande laget i fotbollsmatchen som nyss hade avslutats. När jag stod och prata med han såg jag hastigt en clown lite längre ifrån oss. Jag svimmade av omedelbart. Han vaknar doktorn! Var är jag, frågade jag med en sprängande huvudvärk? Du är på sjukhuset. Du svimmade av för en halvtimme sen. Var är clownen? Vilken clown. Här finns ingen mer än du, jag och doktorn. Du yrar Bengt. Ta det lugnt bara. Vi tar hand om dig. Men jag vet ju vad jag såg för helvete. Det var en clown och var är han nu? Inte vet jag, sur olle. Nu visste jag att han var tillbaks, clownen. Jag var nu tvungen att beväpna mig om nu jag skulle möta på han igen. Jag åkte till stans bästa vapen affär och köpte där en revolver. Vilken modell struntar jag i, bara den går att skjuta räcker det för mig. Nu åkte jag på momangen till en skjutbana som låg i norra delen av stan, där jag övade mig på att skjuta ordentligt. Innan sköt jag som en kratta! Under träningen kom jag på något, nu får det bane mig vara nog. Jag står och grubblar över denna clown hela tiden och nu måste det få ett slut. Jag hade slängt Roys adress och var tvungen att ringa direktör Alven för att han hade en kopia av adressen. Hallå, det är Sebastian Alven, direktör för cirkus Leon som talar. Halo Sebbe! Det är jag Bengt, från GVT om du minns mig? Vänta lite. namnet låter bekant. Jo, nu minns jag. Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med? Har du fortfarande adressen kvar till Roy? Ja det har jag. Vill du ha den? Ja tack, mer än gärna. Kan du faxa hit den? Ska bli, vi ses. Efter att Alven hade skickat över adressen till mig åkte jag mot Roy Mckwist hem för min "payback". Jag var där omkring två snåret på dagen och hade nu klätt ut mig till en snubbe från elverket. Hej, mitt namn är Thomas Vallkorp och kommer från elverket. Er man hade ringt och sagt att ni har ett par ledningar som skulle repareras. Jaha, det vet jag ingenting om, men för all del kom in. Jag gick ner till källarn för det var där ledningarna fanns. Roys fru kom ner och frågade: Har ni hittat felet? Nej frun, men jag vet att jag har lurat en dam i pyjamas. Jag hade nu dragit fram mitt vapen och drog henne upp till vardagsrummet. Jag sade åt henne att ringa upp sin man och säga exakt allt som stod på ett papper jag gett henne. På lappen stod det att jag skulle skjuta henne om han ringde polisen och om han inte kom hem. Efter två timmar ringde det äntligen på dörren. Jag bad Roys fru att öppna dörren, men ingen var där. Plötsligt började jag ana oro. Det är ju clownen jag hansas med. Plötsligt, utan att jag visste det kom Roy i sin fula clowndräkt bakom mig och då kom direktör Alven in med en hög fart. Precis när clownen skulle skära mig med sin lie, sköt Alven han i huvudet. Kollaps så låg han där skadad. Varför sköt du mot mig din jävel, sade jag med en arg röst? Titta bakom dig så hittar du svaret. Jag vände mig om och där låg han, clownen, som jag hade väntat i ett år för att få tag på. Senare på kvällen var polisen här och undersökte allt och tog kroppen till bårhuset. Jag tackade Sebastian för att ha räddat mitt liv och åkte sedan hem. Jag fick senare i veckan reda på att frun berättat för polisen att Roy hade grävt ner en låda i källaren, men varför visste hon inte. Polisen hade där hittat tillräckligt med bevis för att kunna haffa Roy för morden, om han nu var i livet. Jag fick också reda på att allt detta hade hänt på grund av att vårt företag, GVT, hade vart för hård konkurrens att Roys firma hade gått i konkurs. Sorgligt, men sant. Roy Mckwist blev dömd till döden och avrättningen skulle skes med elektriska stolen.  
  
Nästa vecka som kom åkte jag ner till bårhuset för att kontrollera att han verkligen var död. Han är ju död det vet jag, men man vet aldrig säkert. När vi kom in till den avdelning där han låg på sade en av dom som jobbade där att han var på F25. Vi gick dit och öppnade "liklådan" och där. låg han inte. Jag blev skit skrämd och ropade efter han som arbetade här och han sade att liket måste ha bestulits. Och sen dess har jag alltid varit skrämd för clowner och att den här Roy ska dyka upp, sade jag till mitt barnbarn som var runt 23 år. Men tror du att han lever då eller, sade en av tonåringarna? Du är bara för mycket alltså. Sedan gick Clas sin väg och började med maten som han skulle.  
  
Åren gick och Bengt Johnsson och hans fru fick totalt fyra barn tillsammans. Vid åldern av 69 blev Bengts fru och yngsta dotter mördad i hemmet och samma år (1999) tog Bengt livet av sig själv. Ingen vet om den här historien är sann, utan man får bara tro att Bengt skämtade om den här berättelsen, för tänk om clownen finns där ute, det får vi kanske aldrig reda på.  
  
Den här berättelsen är inte verklighetsbaserad och är skriven av Charlie Bengtström 1999 (6: e klass) och år 2002 (9: e klass) omskriven och till lagda scener av Charlie Bengtström. Finns också andra romaner och köpa av samma författare och dom är minst lika bra, rekommenderar. 


End file.
